¿Ballet?
by Busu
Summary: Las hormonas atancan y llevan al genio hyuuga a entrar en una academia de ¿ballet? e vuelto con una comedia bien rara pero hay romance y de todo un poko y NEJI NO ES GAY los bailarines no lo son calma gente calma los invito a leer
1. Chapter 1

¿Ballet?

Los personajes de naruto no son mi propiedad solo los tomo prestados para escribir

Cáp. 1

ETTO….

Seguía meditando el por que se encontraba en ese lugar, el un guerrero, un genio, un hombre con pantalones, que rayos hacia en ese lugar, observo al grupo de chicas que le sonreían y empezaba a recordar, aun así no era suficiente para que estuviera haciendo lo que hacia

-Neji- la chillona voz de una de las chicas llamo su atención, era muy bonita, lindo cuerpo con unas piernas… Dios y esos ojos azules pero el problema era mantenerla callada

-Neji, ¿me ayudas? Dijo con esa voz que rompía el encanto que causaba su cuerpo, Neji camino hasta la barra esperando que esta le dijera lo que necesitaba

-Neji es que necesito que me ayudes con la pierna al aire (1) onegaiiii

El chico solo sostuvo su pierna y empezó a levantarla, era común hacer algo así en ese lugar, la joven no paraba de hablar eso lo exasperaba y mucho.

-bueno chicas y Neji es todo por hoy se pueden ir-

Neji fue a los vestidores para cambiarse y salir del lugar, no podía negar que le gustaba ir a ese lugar y "ayudar" a sus compañeras solo que no sabia como se lo diría a Hiashi.

Tenten: ¿Neji?

Neji: ¿tenten?

Tenten se sonrojo un poco pues nunca le había contado a sus compañeros de quipo ni a nadie en la villa que su madre era la dueña de la academia de danza de konoha y que ella era una de las mejores bailarinas (2)

Tenten:"que digo, que digo, espera que hace el aquí, ¿que no estaba entrenando?

Tenten: ¿Neji eres el nuevo bailarín?

La pálida piel del rostro del Neji se tiño de rojo

Tenten: ¿Neji estas bailando ballet?

El genio hyuuga parecía un tomate, su estado de shock empezaba a preocupar a la chica, así que empezó zarandearlo (3) hasta que el chico la detuvo

Profesora: OH nena ya llegaste del entrenamiento quiero que conozcas a tu parejo nn

Tenten: a?

Neji volvió a entrar en shock mientras la madre de tenten se acercaba a los chicos con una gran sonrisa

Profesora: Neji había olvidado mañana iré a tu casa para conocer a tu tutor y explicarle lo del vestuario nn

Neji despertó del shock para entrar en un estado donde sus nervios le impedían coordinar lo que decía

Neji. Y… yo... no...le he dicho a… nadie

Tenten solo observaba a su compañero sintiendo pena, hasta que una gran idea cruzó por su mente

Tente: mama Neji es mi compañero de equipo si quieres yo hablo con su tío mañana

Fin Cáp.

Bueno esto se me ocurrió luego de salir de la academia un día y chocarme con un amigo de la universidad que jamás pensó que yo pudiera bailar y menos ballet (dice que no tengo gracia ni elegancia -.-)

El fics no se si sea corto aunque los Cáp. Si lo serán

Espero les guste y dejen RR n-n besitos

1 pierna al aire es cuando se levanta la pierna hasta la cabeza con el tronco recto y sin doblar la rodilla (si no entienden avisen y explicare mejor)

2 bueno tenten siempre me pareció una chica flexible y elegante aparte delicada por eso decidí que ella bailara desde pequeña a si y para justificarlo puse a su mama de dueña y profesora XD

3 zarandear es mover el cuerpo de alguien sacudirlo (lo que le hace tenten a lee en los exámenes chunin cuando sakura es atacada por los ninjas del sonido)


	2. convenciendo

Cáp. 2

Convenciendo

Hiashi caminaba por el jardín de su mansión cuando de repente empezó a estornudar

Hanabi: ¿Padre se encuentra bien?

Hiashi observa a su hija para luego mirar detalladamente las flores de sakura

Hiashi: no, quizás alguien este hablando de mi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Neji: ¿Tenten estas loca?, no puedes decir eso se dará cuenta

Tenten: ya veras que funcionará

Él chico caminaba junto a su compañera, había pasado un día desde el encuentro en la academia y ahora se dirigían a la mansión Hyuuga, por primera vez en chico se mostraba nervioso algo de miedo se lograba ver en él, los pasos de la joven fueron cada vez mas rápidos hasta toparse con las puertas de la imponente mansión. No fue necesario tocar ya que un hombre muy parecido a Neji salía junto a su hija, sus ojos se posaron en la joven que le sonreía, se le sacian familiares pero no sabia de donde, inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo, acto que la dueña de los chonguitos repitió. La chica mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas y tomando aire miro a Hiashi decidida.

Tenten: buenas tardes Hiashi sama

Espero a que aquel hombre imponente le diera permiso de seguir, pero, solo obtuvo una mirada interrogante por parte de la niña que lo acompañaba

Neji: Hiashi sama

Tenten volvió a tomar la palabra pero esta vez decidida

Tenten: Hiashi sama me llamo tenten y he sido compañera de equipo de Neji desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hiashi volvió a verla, era una chica bastante atrevida al hablarle sin su permiso pero debía reconocer que tenía agallas así que decidió dejarle hablar

Hiashi: ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

La respuesta de aquel hombre la emociono así que prosiguió con su plan

Tenten: Hiashi sama, con todo respeto mesecito que me preste a Neji

Hiashi: ¿perdón?

Neji completamente sonrojado observaba a su tío y compañera de equipo, era la primera persona que le hablaba de esa forma al patriarca Hyuuga y salía ilesa

Hiashi: ¿Quiere que le preste a mi sobrino?

Tenten: así es, necesito que me ayude en…

Tenten se detuvo a pesar de todo, aun no le había contado a nadie su relación tan cercana con el ballet pero si quería que Neji bailara con ella debería hacerlo

Tenten: quiero que baile ballet conmigo en una presentación que tendremos pronto

Hiashi enmudeció jamás imagino semejante cosa, observo la decisión de la joven que estaba frente a él para luego dirigirla a su sobrino, le observo por algún rato, el chico se parecía a Hinata cuando estaba nerviosa movía sus dedos como jugando con ellos, su rostro mas rojo que un tomate, por primera vez la mirada en el suelo, el hombre volvió sus platinos ojos a la joven que le pedía el permiso, ¿realmente quería a Neji para eso?

Retomo el camino que tenten obstruyo mientras aun pensaba y analizaba lo que acababa de suceder

Tenten: ¿eso es un si?

Él hombre no se detuvo, siguió su camino como si nada pero pudo escucharse sus palabras

Hiashi. Iré a verle bailar dependiendo de cómo lo haga daré mi respuesta

Neji levanto la vista del suelo, esperaba otra cosa, lo que fuera pero jamás semejantes palabras

Tenten: kyaaaaaaaa te dije que lo lograríamos

Los brazos de la chica rodearon al chico que aun seguía sorprendido por la reacción de su tío

Tenten: bailaras ballet conmigo

Kiba: ¿NANI? Acabas de decir que Neji Hyuuga bailara ballet?

Fin del Cáp. 2

Bueno se q tarde mucho y lo siento pero es q la u y luego la flojera y cosas así prometo q actualizare lo antes posible este y los demás fics que tengo pendientes gracias x sus RR me ayudan a seguir escribiendo (me animan si no los recibo no escribo)

Bueno los veré luego


End file.
